NO TITLE FOR YOU
by Stupidera
Summary: AGGGH IT'S JUST A RANDOM STUPID THING DON'T EVEN BOTHER.


Deep in the palace of Britannia, it was a quiet and peaceful afternoon. Not too many nobles and knights were bustling around; most were just taking it easy and relaxing. Inside a near by room, was the one and only Prince Schneizel's sleeping quarters. The blonde was not present in the room, but his rosey haired lover resided instead. A few grunts and sighs came from Earl Kanon Maldini as he attempted to stretch his white trousers across his slightly swollen stomach. After fighting with the buttons and losing, he finally gave up and fell back against the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Dammit all." Kanon cursed under his breath, feeling frustrated at the rapid growth of the fetus lying dormant inside his abdomen. A few quiet steps were heard outside the door, followed by the turning of a handle. The Britannian commander didn't bother looking up; he already know who it was. "What is it, Schneizel?" The blonde chuckled a bit as he watched his defeated lover pouting on his bed. "I simply came to check on you. I overheard quite a few noises and was worried you may have gotten yourself stuck trying to sneak out the window." An even louder groan came from the smaller male. "You're joking at a time like this? It's your fault after all." The prince took a few more steps inside until he was beside the bed. He sat down and placed a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder. "It's not all that bad, I assure you." Kanon looked up at Schneizel, moving his hands out of the way and resting one on the other's, softly slipping his fingers through his. "I can't fit into my uniform anymore. How is this not that bad?" Power violet eyes scanned the body bellow him for a few moments before the prince stood to his feet, folding his hands behind his back and turning away from Kanon. "Yes. But that's not the only thing that is beginning to be unfit." The blue eyed man shifted from his laying position and gazed up at the prince. "What do you mean?" Schneizel stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Your position. It doesn't fit you. You being my assistant. No. I don't believe so." Kanon quickly stood to his feet, shocked and stunned. "What? But. . .You can't mean that. . ." The blonde turned and hushed him. "Now Kanon, don't be rash. You're an excellent assistant, however. I think you'd be better suited with something else." After he finished his sentence, he once again turned away from the salmon haired male and took a step in front of his closet, pulling open the wooden doors. A variety of clothing hung from hangers, but there was one in particular he was looking for. He searched until he found it, pulling it out to view. It was a long white robe laced with golden ribbons running down the seams and the Britannian symbol placed proudly on it. "I think this would fit better." He finished before he began to walk back over to his love, placing the gown next to him. Kanon stared up at him with a very confused look, making the prince want to laugh, however, he held it in. "I always thought this would look wonderful on my queen." He still wasn't understanding what he was talking about, so Schneizel closed his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Mr. Maldini, how would you like to be mine forever, and only mine?" His violet hues opened once again as he slipped a ring case out of his pocket and placing it in Kanon's lap. The earl finally realized what he was doing. He clasped his gloved hands over his mouth in surprise, hardly able to find any words to speak at that moment. "Go ahead and open it." The blonde instructed. Doing as he was told, Kanon flipped the case open and stared at the beautiful golden band lined with sparkling diamonds that was nestled gently in the black silk carrier. Choking back a sob, he nodded a bit before leaning his head against Schneizel's shoulder. The prince wrapped his arm lovingly around his shoulder and held him close. No other words needed to be spoken at that moment, for the love and comfort they were feeling being in each other's presence was enough to say everything.


End file.
